the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
R3-X3 (Rax)
R3-X3 (Rax) is an R3-series astromech droid that was owned by an unknown being whom's Master and he separated, where Rax was later accepted in the Rebellion. Backstory Bio Personality Despite not being a combat droid, Rax's greatest traits were his loyalty to his allies, and the courage to fight during the Jedi, Je'Daii, and Sith Wars. His loyalty has been shown many times over, with everyone he served with who returned it. In addition, he showed himself to be adventurous. Rax also showed himself to be inspiring. This inspiration also went to difficult situations, as he was quick thinking, resourceful, and according to Edd, able to "beep" himself out of a jam. Rax was very loyal and courageous, and though he was not designed for combat, he was not afraid to fight when the situation demanded it. When forced into combat, Rax held his own by using his wide variety of mechanical features to serve as weapons, such as using oil to blind his opponents or make them slip, shocking them with his shock prod, tying them up in a cable, or simply bashing into them. Physical Appearance Rax was a diminutive droid, standing 1.09 meters tall. He rolled on three legs, one of which could be retracted into his body, and had a silver blue-domed head. Colored blue and purple his body often held numerous arms, sensors, and apparatus not normally visible to the humanoid eye, often surprising many as he pulled out needed tools at a critical moment. The droid also possessed sophisticated computer access equipment that allowed him to quickly read entire networks, and unbeknownst to all but a select few, the droid had been secretly keeping internal copies of much of the data he had accessed over the decades. Equipment The droid featured two power-bus cables on both his legs, connecting to small power cells found under his body, positioned vertically. The droid's motorized all-terrain treads were, as a result, not impacted by ankle articulator servomotors immediately above. Activating couplers were located immediately beneath shoulder articulation joints at the "top" of the droid's legs, with the joints appearing as concentric circles. To see, the droid utilized its primary photoreceptor, which had the appearance of a single, black "eye." Acoustic signalers were located in two square-looking depressions in the droid's front, right beneath several parallel blue "lines," which were actually the openings for some of his various gadgets. The droid also featured rocket boosters that could propel him into the air. *Rocket booster *Holoprojector / Recorder *Periscope *Fire extinguisher *Hidden lightsaber compartment with ejector *Small Saw *Electro-shock prod (electric shock) *Data probe *Utility arm *Life-form scanner *Motorized, all-terrain treads Trivia *R3-X3 will make his appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Codename Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Stuingtion's OC Droids Category:Droids Category:Astromech droids Category:Robots Category:Space Survivors Category:Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Adventurers Category:Tricksters Category:Power Tool Users Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:R3 Series Category:R3 Series Astromech Droid Category:Intelligent characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Fearless Characters Category:Bludgeoners Category:Whip Users Category:Rocketeers Category:Pyrotechnic Characters Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team "B"